The Rise Of The Wicked Witch
by TBPAMLOVER
Summary: Theodora is thought to a good witch until her heart is broken by the fabled wizard and with the lies of her sister ,she becomes the infamous witch , this is the what i think will happen in the up and coming movie Oz the great and Power with MKinus playing the Witch ;) - contain characters from Wicked if any one wishes to take this story and make it BETTER just take it.


Theodora , a beautiful young woman with soft brown hair had her heart broken by the fabled wizard, her sister was right never fall for or trust a man and even though Evanora was right , she was cold and lonely and her coldness was putting both Theodora and Evanora in trouble with the golden girl , Glinda whose golden coated heart was taken by Oscar. Theodora had no clue her beloved sister had put her self in league with Gore , the dark wizard oh my she never had a clue.

'Dear sister ' Evanora said as she held Theodora's soft hand. 'He betrayed me for Glinda.'

Evanora wiped her sister 's tears with her free hand 'Dora my love ,If I knew someone who could help you destroy his heart as he destroyed yours, would you let them.' Theodora looked up at her sister 's dark eyes 'Ev , what are you talking about .' Evanora let go of her hand and stood up, her black dress shining in the dark like a diamonds. 'Revenge.' her voice almost sounded like a little girl getting her first candy bar.'Glinda is planning to enslave us and your worried about my heart.' Theodora said as her sister moved around her in circles. Evanora 'you don't don't understand he's helping her in the said your not a real girl just a wicked witch , he said he's in love with the angel of Oz.' Theodora slammed her hand on the wooden table. 'I wish to be alone ' Theodora asked. 'Of course.' Evanora walked out of the room and closed the glared at mirror 'Revenge.'She turned at grabbed a book from a her book self Boq had made them earlier that year before he cast a spell later that night and became a person or a thing she never wanted to become she became the infamous witch she became green but yet she was still beautiful with those brown eyes. Evanora lied to her sister ,she would get what she deserved later.

The Wicked Witch destroyed towns and then one was left the Munchkin lands where Glinda and Osc-The Wizard stayed , she screamed as her broom dropped down then her fires consumed her and took her to the ground then a battle started...

Glinda held her wand at the ready her hair almost looked pink with that crown on her head , the Wizard flew back just like the Munchkins. The Witch screamed , her broom was at the ready as the tips began to burn 'Dare attack this land Evanora ' Glinda words sounded like melting sugar , The Witch hated that 'Me Evanora , No I'm Theodora , My broken heart has given me more power , now I really am the Wicked Witch isn't that right Oscar ' his face shocked at the Witch's green appearance, Glinda took her chance and pointed her wand at the new threat and pink shots of power shot out right into the Witch but it never made her weak it almost felt as if she was becoming stronger , The Witch own power came from her hand and she threw it at Glinda ,both were to powerful 'Give up witch' Glinda said the niceness gone from her voice , The Witch laughed than she became angry her skin became a fire again then heard a voice ' Sister!What have you done to your self ' Evanora screamed as the fire danced and they both came face to face to Glinda 'Evanora what have you done to dear Theodora ' Evanora laughed , 'Me , I have done nothing it is that man who has caused my sister 's despair.' She pointed to The Wizard and The Wizard jerked his head towards The Witch 'I'm so sorry , you must know your sister has lied to you she must have , I wished you no harm ,only the best.'The Witch screamed 'LIES, Evanora would never do such a thing !'The Witch screamed and threw herself at The Wizard, her talons of nails digging into his skin as more dark magic consumed her 'You said you loved me ,you said I wasn't a real girl just a witch.' The Wizard try to speak but couldn't he wanted to say he did love her but he didn't he thought he did but Glinda was a the person he truly loved ,Evanora glared at Glinda and hissed 'MOKEYS!' she shouted as the sky turned black with flying monkeys they came all hissing and claws at the ready. The Witch was grabbed by her sister and was consumed by the fire but where they were going the Witch had little ideas.


End file.
